


Dear Journal

by Rachellelie



Series: Dear Diary/Dear Journal [2]
Category: Barbie - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachellelie/pseuds/Rachellelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The intriguing journal entries written by the one and only, Ken Doll. (Prequel/Sequel to 'Dear Diary')</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Journal Entry 1

"Fabulous!"

"Password Accepted."

Dear Journal,

I have no regrets. As I look back on the events which caused me to meet the most fabulous girl I've ever know, I am assured that it was fate, destiny, even-the events of meeting her were inevitable.

I love this girl, journal. We are inseparable, two being who should always be packaged together.

I am going to change your password, Journal. That is how much she means to me! She was made for me, Journal. Literally.

See you soon!

XOXO

_-Ken_

"Would you like to change your password?"

"Yes."

"Please say your new password now."

"Barbie."

"Password change accepted."


	2. Journal Entry 2

"Barbie!"

"Password Accepted."

Dear Journal,

Looking back on my previous entry I realize I should explain how I came to meet and love such an incredible object!

There she was journal, with perfect hair, a perfect body and a perfect personality!

She's done it all journal! Multiple careers, pets, vehicles, and a wardrobe the size of a toy store!

I've asked her to marry me journal!

See you soon!

XOXO

_-Ken_


	3. Journal Entry 3

"Barbie!"

"Password Accepted."

Dear Journal,

Today was the day. I am now an officially married Doll. Barbie looked even more fabulous than I have ever seen.

She came down that all in the most stunning pink and white dress! It sparkled and shone in the light, matching that twinkle in her eyes!

The priest asked, "Do you, Ken Doll take Barbie Girl to be your lawfully wedded wife?" And I paused, journal. I looked at her a moment and paused, unable to speak those two words everyone was waiting to hear. I was too stunned to speak.

After all, she was the one, the fabulous and amazing one and only Barbie!

"I do"

See you soon!

XOXO

_-Ken_


	4. Journal Entry 4

"Barbie…"

"...Password Approved."

Dear Journal,

_Sigh_. I'm afraid I-I may have made a mistake in my life. My meeting with Barbie. We were so happy, only now...Marriage doesn't seem to suit us, Journal.

Our parts just don't seem to fit well anymore. There's someone else now, journal. To think how that person has been by my side almost my whole life, and only now does it feel like I am seeing them for the first time.

I suppose Barbie and I weren't perfectly made for each other after all. Literally. Our packaging has expired.

Shall I tell you who my Real American Hero is that was able to melt my plastic heart so i could finally -feel- something again?

See you soon!

XOXO

_-Ken_

"Would you like to change your password?"

"Yes."

"Please say your new password now."

"G.I. Joe."

"Password change accepted."


	5. Journal Entry 5

"Barbie!"

"That Password Is Incorrect."

"What? No! It's Barbie!"

"That Password Is Incorrect."

_**SMACK. SMACK. SMACK** _ _._

"P̢A҉͠S͡...͏̧O̷̴͝R̷̡͞Ḑ.̢̢..̶P̧A͏̨S̨̡͝S͝ ͏PA̴̛S̨͜͝S͏̛͠ ͏̛͠P̧A̶̛S͏̴S͝͠.̡..̡ÒŖD.̧҉.͢͠.͢͞I͏̨͞Ń͠͡C̀͜Ǫ͏̵…̸́Ç͠0̀͜͠R̕.̷͝.̴.̷"

Dear Ken's Journal,

Take that! How dare he change his password on me! That last chapter I read did  _not_ make me happy.

It doesn't matter now, I suppose. Your precious author, Ken Doll is no more. I hope that will teach anyone who comes across these entries not to betray me-the one and only Barbie!

Goodbye, Ken.

XXX

_-Barbie_


End file.
